A Miracle on Hogwart's St
by Idamae
Summary: Response to the Christmas 2002 Challenge on WIKTT COMPLETE Please Read and Review
1. All I Want for Christmas is My Two Front...

The legal stuff: Only the plot belongs to me, the rest belongs to J. Rowling. I make no money off any of this. 

**ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS MY TWO FRONT TEETH**

"For the first time in many years, there will be no students spending the Christmas break at Hogwarts," Albus Dumbledore paused to allow his staff their applause and whistles. "So as a result of Voldemort finally being defeated, we can now ALL leave for our Holiday breaks. I'm afraid there is some weather brewing though, so please do not dally, or conditions will become unsafe for apparition. I wish everyone Happy Holidays and Safe Journeys. See you all in 2 weeks." 

The faculty and staff rose and began filing out of the Great Hall. Everyone was in a hurry to see his or hers family and friends for the Holidays. Holiday wishes were exchanged as everyone hurried from the castle. 

Professor Hermione Granger checked her pockets for her shrunken luggage. Suddenly there was a pair of hands on her shoulders, spinning her around. She looked up into the smiling face of Remus Lupin. 

"Happy Holidays, Hermione. Give my best to Sirius, Ginny, Harry, and the babies, would you. It's seems like forever since your 5th year reunion. Wonder how big the kids have grown since July. " 

Hermione smiled warmly at her old friend. "Of course Remus, Happy Holidays to you. I'll make sure I bring plenty of pictures back with me. Care to escort me to the gates?" 

She pulled her cloak tightly around her, raising her hood before venturing out into falling snow. It was pretty as a postcard now, but the gray sky warned of the blizzard that was moving in. "Crap, the babies. I almost forgot_._" She spun quickly. "Go ahead without me Remus, I promised Ginny I'd bring something along for her." She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and rushed back into the castle. 

"OK, but you better hurry, dear. See you in a couple weeks." 

Hermione flew through the corridors and down the steps to the dungeons. She ran into the potions classroom and threw open the supply closet door. She began rummaging through the various containers on the shelf. _"It has to be here"_ she thought. 

Hermione jumped, startled out of her search by the sound of silk behind her, "Is there something I can help you with, Professor Granger?" 

She spun around, her face turning red, like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Bloody Hell, Seve-Professor Snape. You scared the wits out of me. What are you doing here?" 

"I might ask you the same thing." He was still eyeing her suspiciously. 

"Oh, yeah, right. Well, Ginny Potter wanted some of that Mother's Potion that you made for her. She said it was a big help when Art was born. I forgot to ask you for it. I just assumed you had left. I didn't think you would mind if I found it myself. I'm sorry." 

"No harm done. I will be remaining here at the castle over the Holidays." He reached up to a shelf above her head and pulled down a dark blue vial. "This should be enough to see her through until the birth. Give my best to the Potters." 

He backed out of the closet door to allow her to leave. It was only then that she noticed the cauldrons simmering in the back of the lab. 

Severus followed the line of her gaze, "I'm just going to use the time off to catch up on some work." 

Before Hermione could answer Peeves came flitting into the classroom. He was howling at the top of his lungs,

**"Everybody stops  
and stares at me  
These two teeth are  
gone as you can see  
I don't know just who  
to blame for this catastrophe!  
But my one wish on Christmas Eve  
is as plain as it can be!" **

"Oh, damn it Peeves. Get out of here before I sick the Bloody Baron on you. I am in no mood for your version of Christmas revelry." Severus Snape roared, as Peeves picked up various containers from the table. 

He flew around, juggling the containers. 

**  
  
"All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth,  
My two front teeth,  
See my two front teeth!  
  
Gee, if I could only have my two front teeth,  
Then I could wish you, "Merry Christmas"!  
  
It seems so long since I could say,  
"Sister Susie sitting on a thistle!"  
Gosh, oh gee, how happy I'd be, if I could only whistle,  
(thhh.)"  
  
**

"Merlins beard Peeves!!! Get away from those cauldrons. No, No, No, Those are Dragon's teeth…" Severus and Hermione rushed at the poltergeist, trying desperatly to grab the little white teeth that he was trying to flick into the biggest cauldron. "Don't throw that in there…." Luckily for both of them, Peeves had lousy aim. 

**  
"All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth,  
My two front teeth,  
See my two front teeth!  
Gee, if I could only have my two front teeth,  
Then I could wish you, "Merry Christmas"!  
  
All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth,  
My two front teeth,  
See my two front teeth!" **

All of a sudden their luck changed. With a "plop" one of the teeth landed in the brew. Cloudy green fumes began to rise from the pot. Suddenly, Severus had Hermione by the waist. He covered her mouth and nose with his hands and picked her up. Before she had time to even think about struggling they were back in the supply closet. Severus sat her down and pulled his wand out. He issued a few charms, sealing the door. 

Outside, they could hear Peeves.**  
  
"Gee, if I could only have my two front teeth,  
Then I could wish you, "Merry Christmas"!  
  
It seems so long since I could say,  
"Sister Susie sitting on a thistle!"  
Gosh, oh gee, how happy I'd be, if I could only whistle," **

His voice started to fade as the poltergeist moved out of the room, looking for more trouble.**  
  
  
"All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth,  
My two front teeth,  
See my two front teeth!  
Gee, if I could only have my two front teeth,  
Then I could wish you, "Merry Christmas"!" **

Severus closed his eyes and ran shaking hands through his hair. Hermione could tell the Potions Master was furious. She looked at him, but was afraid to make a sound. 

He realized she was staring at him. He glared at her from the corner of his eye, "I assume you are aware of what Peeves just did? The potion that he inadvertantly made?" 

She spoke quietly, "It's a variant on Draught of living Death, nowhere near as strong, though. More of an extreme relaxant, a 'downer' as the muggles would call it." 

"And you are aware that the fumes will take several hours to vent." 

Her eyes filled with tears, she only nodded. 

At the sight of her watery eyes, Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could see she was terrified and he willed himself to dispense the anger. His tone softened a bit, "I know you were looking forward to the holidays with your friends. I hope, for your sake, that the storm does not last long. Perhaps in a day or two you will be able to apparate. But, for the immediate future, Professor Granger, you may as well get comfortable." 

She visibly relaxed a bit at his change of tone, "Yes, Professor," she answered quietly. 

Severus looked at her curiously for a moment, his eyebrows knit together. Suddenly, he threw his head back and laughed out loud. 

Hermione was torn between the fact that he was laughing at her and the fact that he was laughing at all given their current situation. She straightened her spine and raised her chin a notch. "I fail to see what is so funny, Professor Snape," she hissed. 

He got control of his laughter, before he explained, "You sounded like the First Year Hermione Granger I remember. _Yes, Professor. _It brought back some amusing memories from your younger years. Trolls, cat whiskers, Rita Skeeter in a jar…." 

Hermione started giggling, more at the sight of Severus Snape laughing than at the times he was remembering. "Are you sure you didn't get splashed with any of that potion?" 

Realization shone in his eyes. "No I didn't get splashed, but I did get a lung-full." 

"Well, Professor, I may have the house elves start slipping that stuff in your pumpkin juice. It does wonders for your personality." Her eyes got wide and she slapped her hand over her mouth, horrified at what she had just said. 

Still Severus just laughed at her, "Sounds like someone else got a whiff as well. At least we can be sure we won't be brawling in here. While we're feeling especially warm and fuzzy, I suppose we could dispose of the Professor crap. We've only been colleagues for what, 5 years now?" 

Severus pulled his wand from his sleeve and suddenly two chairs sat in the small closet. He gestured for her to sit and he sat in the other. "Might as well have a seat Hermione, this could be a long day." 

They sat together quietly, side by side, not sure of what to say next. The relaxing effects of the potion had served to make them each a little more aware of the other, as well as having loosened their tongues. 

Severus spoke first. "You know, I was very pleased when you decided to remain at Hogwarts and train under Minerva. You have been an asset to the staff." 

Hermione was truly touched, but kept her face impassive, "Why, Severus, I never thought you noticed." She punched his arm lightly, trying to keep the mood light. 

"Oh, I noticed. I knew, muggle born or not, that you were a very bright girl. The day you set my robes on fire, I realized that you were also a very powerful witch. The two things proved to be a very volatile combination." 

Hermione was horrified. "You knew it was me. Why didn't you do anything? You could have had me expelled." 

Severus grinned and lowered his head, looking at his hands. " I could have, but like I said, your strengths were very volatile. You needed to be trained; you needed Hogwarts. And as it turned out in the final battle, Hogwarts needed you as well." He looked up, straight in her eyes. Without thinking, he reached out, took her hand and added quietly, "We all needed you." 

Her eyes searched his, trying to puzzle the meaning of his words. 

Suddenly, they heard a low hum in the next room. 

Severus seemed to realize, suddenly, that he was holding her hand, looking longingly at her. He quickly extricated himself from the contact and jumped to his feet. "The fan, someone has turned on the exhaust fan." 

They listened to the fan run for several minutes, neither of them speaking. There came a knock at the door. Severus pulled his wand out and motioned for her to stand behind him. He lifted the wards on the door and with his wand at the ready, swung the door open. 


	2. The Munchies

**THE MUNCHIES**

A huge pair of eyes, flanked by even larger ears, peered into the closet. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK, " screamed Dobby at the sight of the tall man, ready to strike. "Professor Snape, Professor Snape, please don't be striking Dobby dead, sir. Dobby is a good house elf, serves the Potters well, sir. Harry Potter would be most distressed if something happened to Dobby," 

Hermione snatched the wand right out of Severus' hand. Severus turned wide eyes to Hermione before looking pointedly at his now empty hand. She giggled at the look on his face; then covered her mouth with her hand, trying to muffle the sound of her laughter. 

Dobby threw himself into her arms, knocking her to the floor. "Miss Hermione, Miss Hermione. Thank you so much, Miss. The Potions Master, he would have fried Dobby for sure, Miss. Dobby did nothing wrong." 

Hermione struggled to free herself of the bouncing House Elf. "Hold on, Dobby. What are you doing here?" 

"Harry Potter gave Dobby leave to visit with Winky for the Holidays, he surely did. Winky and Dobby was sitting in the kitchens when Peeves, he comes flying through, singing a song about the teachers being locked in the potions closet. Well, Miss Hermione, Winky and Dobby, we got the Bloody Baron, we did Miss." 

He stopped to take a breath before rushing on, "Then, Peeves, he told us what he did, Miss. Winky and I were most distressed. I rushed right down here, I did and turned on the fan. Then the Potions Master, he's going to fry Dobby. He is, Miss, He is. Dobby is most grateful to Miss Hermione, most grateful indeed." 

"Ok, _Dobby, _we get the picture. I can assure you that I will most assuredly NOT incinerate you, unless..." Severus paused for effect, " You don't get off of Professor Granger this instant." 

With a squeak, the house elf was up and out the door. Severus extended his hand to Hermione. She reached up to allow him to help her to her feet. But instead of pulling her up, he just stared at her for a moment. Then he said, with a smirk, "My wand, please." 

Hermione tried to hide her smile again, and placed his wand in his hand. Severus slipped the wand up his sleeve and extended his hand again. This time, when she took it, he pulled her to her feet. 

Hermione swayed a little at the change in position and placed her hand on his chest to steady herself. She looked up into his dark eyes, "_I won't look at his mouth, I won't look at his mouth, I won't look at his mouth. Oh, shit."_ She looked at his very sensuous lips and back up at his eyes quickly. 

She saw him incline his head a bit, as he looked at her mouth as well. He leaned in slowly… 

Severus realized what he was about to do and stopped immediately. He jerked his head back and his hand out of hers. He observed the hurt in her eyes, but knew it couldn't be helped. They were both feeling the very euphoric effects of the fumes and he would not take advantage of her in this condition. 

Besides, there was a feeling gripping him and it wasn't even remotely sexual. 

"Hermione, are you hungry?? I mean for food, are you hungry. I'm really hungry. Want to go find something to eat???" 

A short time later, the two Professors were stretched out on the floor before the fireplace in the Great Hall. Scattered around them were the remains of the meal Hermione had requested from the house elves. She had introduced Severus to the best junk food the Muggle world had to offer: potato chips, french onion dip, pizza, Spaghetti O's (with franks), and Rocky Road ice cream. 

Severus lay on his back, an arm thrown back pillowing his head, watching the blizzard roar on the ceiling above. Hermione lay beside him on her stomach, head propped in her hands, staring into the fire. 

"Severus?" Hermione asked quietly. 

"Mmmmmhmmmmm?" 

"I think the fumes are wearing off." She sat up and looked down at the man beside her. "Do you feel it?" 

He looked up at her and reached to push an errant curl from her cheek. He entangled his fingers through her hair and pulled her to him. When their lips were just about to meet, he stopped and pulled his head back. Looking deeply into her eyes, he whispered, "Oh yes, I feel it." He finished pulling her head down and took her mouth in his. 

She felt his tongue slipping across her lips, asking for entrance. She granted him that access and asked the same of him. His arms came around her and drew him down on top of her. She moaned as her breasts were crushed against his body. At that slight sound, he rolled them, and drug his mouth away from her. 

He looked down at her, breathing heavily. "Come on," he whispered and jumped to his feet, "There's something I want to show you." 


	3. The Storm

**THE STORM**

"Severus, where are we going?" Hermione asked; feeling a little put out the mood had shifted again. 

"You'll see, just trust me, mm-k??" Severus pulled her down the hallways and up the steps, till he reached the 4th floor corridor. Severus stopped at an odd painting of a fuzzy pink bunny. "Password," the bunny asked. 

"I love Sirius Black." The painting swung open. 

Hermione choked at the password. Severus shrugged and said, "Would you guess that??" 

"No, makes perfect sense," she laughed. 

They began climbing a circular set of stairs, leading high up into the very top of the castle. At the top was a Dark Green door. Severus swung it wide and motioned for her to precede him. She stepped into the most incredible room. 

The room was huge, octagon shaped like the top of the towers. Like the Great Hall, the ceiling was enchanted to reflect the weather outside. All around the perimeter were floor to ceiling windows, covered in Forest Green velvet drapes. Outside, she could see the wind howling and blowing, but the room was secure against the forces of nature. 

Severus walked to the fireplace and with a flish of his wand, got a roaring fire lit. Two wingback chairs flanked a long sofa in front of the hearth. 

To one side of the fireplace, a large cherry wood four-poster bed stood. Bed curtains to match the windows hung around it. A silver satin comforter graced the mattress. 

To the other side of the fireplace, a large bath was sunken into the floor. It was edged in Grey marble tile and could easily accommodate two. 

He motioned to a door behind the tub. "The dressing room and bathroom are through that door." 

Hermione held her arms out and slowly turned around, taking it all in. "What is this place?" she asked. 

Severus stopped her revolutions and moved them in front of the sofa. He sat down and pulled her down next to him. He wrapped one arm around her and gathered her close. "You know that during the war, I was a Ministry spy." He felt her nod her head against his chest. 

"Well, Voldemort was not known for his kindness. He frequently tortured and abused even his followers. He took an especial interest in making me suffer, probably because I was able to physically and mentally withstand more than the others." 

Hermione sat up beside him and raised her hand to his cheek. "Oh Severus," she whispered and kissed him gently. 

"Now, Hermione, let me finish, please." He pushed he away a bit and settled her against him again. "Voldemort was particularly fond of the Cruciatus curse. As you know, someone who has been exposed to crucio is very hypersensitive to light, sound, touch, for quite a while afterwards. Albus let me have these rooms to recover after my visits with the Dark Lord. After the war, he said I had earned them and they were mine. I only use them in the summer and on Holiday breaks." 

"Unfortunately with a house like Slytherin to keep an eye on, I must remain in the dungeons when the students are here." 

"So, I now have a question for you, Hermione." He lifted her back up, so he could see her face as he asked, "Would you care to spend the holidays here, with me?" 

Hermione got shakily to her feet. She walked to the window and looked out at the blowing snow. "Severus, I know this is the fumes talking…." 

Severus had her by the shoulders, spinning her around to face him. He ducked his head, so he could look her right in the eyes. "Hermione, this is not the fumes. I told you downstairs I could feel it; I meant I could feel it wearing off. They're worn off." 

He kissed her then, passionately, with every fiber of his being. He crushed her to him, so that she could hardly breathe. Still he continued on, assaulting her senses with his mouth. He moved down her neck, sucking and biting his way to her collarbone. She knew she would have marks, but she didn't care. She grabbed his hair and drug him back to her mouth. 

Her obvious encouragement spurred him on. With a feral cry, he swept her into his arms and moved to the bed. He whispered a word against her mouth and the bed was turned down. He lowered her onto the softness of brushed flannel sheets. 

Above them, around them, the wind howled. Within the room, the storm brewed just as fiercely. 

With shaking hands, they divested of each other's clothing. By the light of the fire, Severus looked at the woman below him. He learned her body. He memorized that when he touched her here, she moaned; a suck there and her back arched; a lick and her hips were bucking. 

She followed the same course, learning what made him stop breathing, groan, even scream her name. 

They had pushed each other to the edge. His hands moved down, to prepare his entrance. She cried out as one, then two fingers slipped inside of her; while his thumb worked the sensitive flesh above. 

Her hips rocked against his hand and he could wait no more. He moved above her, and settled himself between her legs. She shifted below him, trying to bring her hips up, to force him inside her. 

"Gods, Severus. Now. Please." 

With a thrust he buried himself in her. He stopped and looked at her face. The fire was reflected in her eyes; but the fire behind them was hotter. His eyes never left hers as he began to move. Slowly, he began so slowly. He withdrew almost completely time and time again. And time and time again, he returned. 

Her eyes rolled back and closed. He stopped moving. "Open your eyes," he ordered her. When her gaze was fixed again on him, he began moving again. 

Hermione struggled and fought. Her senses were so overwhelmed by the sensations running through her body that she just wanted to throw her head back and ride the wave. But he wouldn't let her. He grounded her, forcing her to see him. Denying her if she closed her eyes. 

The climb was longer this way, for both of them. But, the pinnacle was so much higher, too. A final, hard thrust pushed her over the edge. The sensation of her muscles milking him, drug him down with her. Together, they flew down the side of the slope. Together, they lay entwined at the bottom. 

Outside, the storm raged on. Inside they slept in warm flannel, wrapped warmly against the cold night outside. 

The next morning, they awoke to bright shining sun. The blizzard was over. Hermione stretched languidly and smiled as she felt the man behind her react. 

He brought his mouth to her ear and said, "You never answered my question, Hermione. Will you spend the holidays here, with me?" 

She wiggled her bottom against the hardness pressed up against her backside, earning a groan from him for her troubles. "I thought that subject was settled, but if I must spell it out, then, Y-E-S I will." 

Then, she looked over at the fireplace. On the hearth was a wrapped gift. 

"Severus, what's that??" 

His head popped up beside her and he noticed the box, too. "I don't know. Hop out and grab it." 

She did as she was told and when she turned around, she saw the desire in his eyes as he watched her. "You just wanted to see me naked, " she accused and dove back under the covers. 

"Yes and what of it?" Severus captured her mouth and began to explore her once again. 

"Wait. C'mon, the tag says it's for you. Open it," she ordered. 

"Wait? The bloody box can wait, Christmas isn't for 3 days yet." He continued his attentions. 

Hermione pushed his mouth away again. "I said open the box, or you'll be waiting for 3 days, too." 

He sat up and yanked the box from her hands, mumbling to himself "I thought Christmas was about love and feelings, not about presents." He tore the silver paper from the box. His complaints continued, "Just trying to get a little love and maybe cop a feel or two." He lifted the lid. He mimicked her in a falsetto voice, "Ooooh, Severus, look at the pretty present. Oooh you have to open it NOW!!! Ooooh" 

He moved the tissue aside and his jaw dropped. A piece of paper fluttered to the bed, where Hermione snatched it up quickly. She read out loud, "Severus, I heard about the unfortunate situation that Peeves has caused there. I hope Miss Granger is not too disappointed about missing her visit with Harry." She looked up at Severus, who was still staring at the box. "How does he find these things out? Oh well, anyway. 'I've owled the Potters and let them know what happened so they won't worry. Hopefully this little gift will help make your holidays a little merrier for both of you. Sincerely, Albus." 

"Severus, what's in the box?" 

Severus was actually blushing. "I'd like to know where he gets his information, too." He reached into the box and pulled out an assortment of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Body Paints. 


End file.
